Gravi Fangirlie
by Mikarin
Summary: Ayaka thinks about a few things about her new ex and discusses them with her ride on her way out.


_A/N: Here's something I posted in my site a while back and have decided to post here. Not yet sure if I'll make something out of this or not. Only time will tell._

* * *

**Gravi Fangirlie**

Ayaka sat slowly on the bed putting down her key card by the night table.

It had finally happened. She had finally done it.

…Why did it take her so long?

She stared into the nothingness of her hotel room for a few minutes.

Still in shock…Ayaka suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Heee-he-heee-he-hee-he…ha-hahaha-haha-tehee.."

Aw, her ribs… hurt and… her eyes… ran wet by the time she managed some control.

Gods it felt good to feel so light all of a sudden.

Things had not been working out for a while…the distance calls, the trips, the backstage waiting…all…exciting and crazy.

She had loved it.

She had hated it.

It was fun…frustrating…

Her friends went crazy whenever she left town no matter the occasion.

And that was really the reason she always hesitated to do what she had just done.

It was exhausting.

Again… there had been something missing in this relationship too.

It felt so… one-sided… no, so single-minded. Even where there were two people involved.

The bright side of this relationship was that she felt there was someone on the other side. When the phone rang, it was for her. There was two-way communication, instead of just ringing. Someone responded… let her have her way, pampered her and treated her like she was the world. So she hesitated…and that was the other side of the problem.

They went karaoke at least once in every visit. Til the cows came home, so to speak, it was fun.

And then he sat nursing a cup of coffee while she devoured a stack of pancakes at nearly four in the morning trying to spend time with her. Talking…to her.

What a nice guy.

And that made her forget any doubts about her relationship with a rising star.

Her previous relationship had been with the back cover of a book. Of course she felt special and wanted in this one.

The misconceptions and assumptions were less there or maybe because they were there. Was it real!

Hiroshi…

Hiro was three-dimensional and wanted to share his dreams with her. She just wasn't so sure about wanting to share him with the friend that stole her destined betrothed. Though there was not a chance in Hell… but Eiri changed his mind so often that she had been nervous. Especially when the best friend spend the night crying a river at Hiro's door and she could hear half of the bawling through the phone. They were best friends.

Not to mention the throngs of female fans, but even if they were scary, they were not a threat.

She could see how Hiro acted—friendly, trusting, intimate, oblivious, comfortable, innocent. So she doubted.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings.

" Lady Ayaka," a young version of a man she had been engaged to addressed her as she held the door open.

"I should have known you would follow."

A cocky smile appeared shrugging off the reason behind his presence there.

"When opportunity knocks…"

Ayaka stepped aside and signaled him to enter the room.

She was ready.

"So how did he take it?" the brunette followed after her and sat while she paced.

"As well as can be expected," she sighed. "Better in fact. I think he was as ready as I was to call it quits. He must've seen it coming."

"Did you explain?" The young man stood at the center of the room as she roamed making sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"Yes. It seems I have a talent for making perfect matches. Did you visit your brother and sister?" She secured her overnight bag and collected her purse.

"Mika decided that she wants to visit father and make sure I go home. Eiri is his usual. Though he gave me extra money to stop knocking on the door, and quit interrupting."

Ayaka suppressed a laugh. The way Tatsuha went about retrieving his extra income was unorthodox, she decided not to inquire what exactly was Eiri busy doing…but she was curious, after all, she had seen Shuichi at the studio earlier in the day, and curiouser still, how she kept losing boyfriends to the opposite sex.

"Tatsuha?" _Should she ask? Or let it be? _"What…" unsure how to ask… "how… why… hn—" Paused in mid thought, she rephrased it in her head. "What do you like about your—?" Shoot, what was he? Not a boyfriend…an idol, his obsession.

"You want to know what I like about Ryuichi?"

He bat his short eyelashes and nearly tipy-toed towards her…like a real fairy.

Ayaka broke into a smirk, very unlike her usual smiles, she couldn't help but notice how his eyes glittered and his knees nearly buckled at the mare thought of his…god? _Oh god, _the uncensored half-baked idea that made into her forethoughts, _how naughty, _she tried to remain undisturbed but the tinge of a blush still burned her cheeks. Something to think about—much later, there were plenty of trashy stories 'on the net.'

"Oh, I see…" smiling deviously. "Lady Ayaka wants to know _what_ I like about my Ryuichi-sama in a more off-white way."

Caught blushing already, why bother trying to be reserved, she thought and nodded just barely.

"Well, you wouldn't understand."

_Wha…? _

Tatsuha could see her slightly blushing and could see her thought manifesting across her face. Maybe that's what she needed, ask a lesbian…with her looks she might just find herself a love connection. Boy, will her father have a field day with her if that ever came to fruition.

Shaking herself and stepping out of the hotel suite.

"Maybe this is a question better suited for Hiro's next lover."

Ayaka mused entertained by the idea of stopping one more time by NG and visit with the last person she meet exiting the building. She had been entering the elevator while a young man had exited and accidentally crashed with him thinking it had been empty.

One look had told her enough. The dots connected, and she had helped aligned them into place.

The sights were clear and her silly blinders were off. It was about time for Hiro to remove his sun glasses and see what he'd been starring at this whole time he looked around.

Hiro's eyes always seem to travel a room and lastly land on a certain quiet but bright-eyed boy like assuring himself he hasn't been kidnapped from under his nose. And Ayaka had picked up in that small fidget he made when the boy seemed to have disappeared from his surveillance sweep.

The ongoing joke between Hiro and Shu_-chan _was that Fujisaki had to be looked after. Otherwise the fangirls would be sneaking him off into a closet and rob him of his virtue if one did not keep an eyeful on him.

Ayaka would snicker against her hand trying not to further embarrass the young man and failing miserably due to the growing blush on his baby cheeks.

And K-san slapping a small wrist detector just to have the young man flourish them with his squirming didn't help, attempting to remove the blinking contraption—one can only hope, in vain, it came with the crackerjack box—while K-san laugh heartedly and making the blush worse by waxing possible kidnapping scenarios in detail—leaving much to the imagination and little to the outcomes.

The quiet boy suddenly would become loud and attempt to quiet K-san with the use of both his hands. Ears aflame and becoming far too adorable.

Tatsuha walked her outside the building.

"Shall we make a last minute visit before leaving town?"

Ayaka looked over her shoulder to Tatsuha. He could read her so well.

A smirk grew, "am I really so obvious?"

"Only when you have that delinquent look on you, debating whether it would pay off to follow through and cause some trouble…am I close?"

Smirk growing into a smile, she looped her hand around the arm of her young guardian and leaning over, "let me mull over it while we eat some pancakes with syrup."

Tatsuha smiled conspirationally and a laugh began to grow between the two and the stepped toward the waiting motorcycle.

* * *

_A/N2: Misspells and awkwardness on grammar and tenses, please point them out. I'll appreciate them. My human GSP detector takes too long and not doing a good job lately. Apparently, I make him nervous when I say the word yaoi.  
A/N3: I fixed a few mishaps. Thanks for the review(s)._


End file.
